Prejudice and Pride
by Pengu95
Summary: Willa Darcy prides herself on her success and her ability to keep it together. Her career's going well, and she and Charlie Bingley are expanding into Netherfield Park. But who are the Bennet brothers, and why do they keep disrupting her life? And why won't Carter Bingley take a hint? And why the hell can she not keep away from Laurie Bennet? Genderbent!Pride and Prejudice
1. Chapter 1: First Steps

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a woman capable of building her own good fortune by herself is not necessarily in need of a husband. Certain women might, of course, but there are many who do perfectly well without a man.

* * *

The office was full of whispers.

"Why do you think she did it?"

"So much money sunk in."

"Think she feels guilty for something?"

"Maybe she's laundering money."

Laughter.

"She's way too straight-laced for that."

"Yeah, probably. But, have you seen the size of that office?"

"You know she's sharing it, right? Some old friend of hers. Apparently does tech start-ups? Something like that."

"You mean, not all the money's being put up by her?"

"Maybe, who knows. Shit, here she comes."

A rustle of papers and cloth, as shirts were pulled down, ties tightened, and papers organized. The intern scurried away to look busy.

"Your messages, ma'am. Mark Dashwood's on line one. And the Elliots' solicitor wants a word soon about their house."

She grabbed the files as they were handed to her, and flipped through them while leaning against her receptionist's counter.

"Tell Mr. Shepherd that their house will be leased as soon as the papers can get drawn up. And tell him that it'll be faster if he can get that ridiculous woman to at least store _some_ of her stuff. Furnished is not synonymous with cluttered, and nobody's going to rent a house that has four generations of dead Elliots staring at them. Actually, five if we include the living. Also, tell him I know some people who might be interested if the damn portraits are gone. And some of the other stuff too."

"Of course."

"Thanks. Are you ready for the move?"

"Yes, ma'am. I think most of the office has almost finished packing."

"Great. And how's your son doing? Is he still on his gap year?"

"Oh yes, ma'am. He's having the time of his life. Learning quite a lot too. Or so he tells me."

"South America, was it?

"Yes, ma'am. His Spanish is really getting polished."

"That's good to hear. I look forward to testing it out." She smiled. "Bring him around to our next family social when he comes back. He sounds like a smart kid."

Her secretary chuckled. "I'll bring him around then."

"Lovely. If anyone calls before I'm done with Mark, patch them through if it's important. At all."

"Of course, ma'am."

* * *

She threw her files down and took a long swig of coffee before picking up the phone. "Mark? How are you doing?"

"Willa! I'm great! I need just a teensy little favour. Could you get Ellis off my back for a few days? There's a great concert in Paris tomorrow night, and it's the last leg of the tour. If my brother asks, can you just say I'm staying with you for the night?

She paused before answering. "Mark, wouldn't it just be better to tell him? It's not like he's being entirely unreasonable."

"But he is, Willa! Remember the last time? I told him I was going for an audition in Vienna, and he just absolutely forbade it. You know he wouldn't be ok with it if I told him the truth."

"Mark. That's because the gig was to be in Nigeria."

"That's not the point though! He was obstructing my artistic development."

"Sometimes I wonder if it's not better slightly obstructed."

"Willa, you're supposed to be on my side on this! How's this? One last gallivanting run to Europe. Then I'll calm it down. Strangle myself with a tie, take a nine to five and all."

She snorted. "Fine. Mark, I'll cover for you. But I get to pick the tie. Find a day job. God knows your brother has reason to be concerned."

"Fine, yeah. You're the best. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. And Mark, try not to give Ellis more stress than the poor man already has. Have fun in Paris."

"Will do. Ciao, bella."

Mark's antics would probably come back to bite him very firmly in the ass, but she was going to hold him to his word this time. If only for Ellis' sake. But in the meantime, there were moves to consider, and the logistics of sharing building space. Even if it was shared with Charlie Bingley. Netherfield Park had room enough for both of them; she could expand her firm while Charlie hired more developers. The money was going to have be very well spent of course. She had plans.

Willa Darcy smiled into her coffee. Netherfield Park was only the first step in a long walk.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! This is my first foray into publishing fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy it, and can offer some constructive criticism. Tell me what you like, and don't like! I've had an idea for a genderbent P&P for a while, but only got around to writing it recently. I'll try to keep updates regular. :)

Thanks!

Pengu.


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee and Books

Knowing someone for 15 minutes is hardly enough time to get to know them at all. And phone numbers should not be given out to such acquaintances until they've been proven to not be serial killers at the very least. You would never be able to figure that out in 15 minutes.

* * *

"You know, this would be so much easier if you would just let other people touch your stuff. Faster, too."

"Charlie, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own crap. I just need a few extra trips, that's all."

Charlie crossed her arms, and scanned her friend's office. Willa's peeves about her belongings usually weren't too destructive; at most she'd refuse to let her secretary refile things for her. But moving her entire office: books, files, electronics, and God knows what else had proved significantly less practical. Charlie had just barely talked her out of trying to move the antique furniture as well. The rest of Willa's staff had been set up fairly quickly despite the ridiculous amount of stuff that had accompanied them. Who knew a firm needed that many books? Charlie's team had set up their computers and servers in half the time, and ended up moving several cartons of books with the rest of Darcy-Fitzwilliam. And Willa had just taken trip after trip with her labeled and alphabetized boxes, refusing help from one and all.

"It wouldn't hurt to modernize your firm or anything, you know. A few servers here and there, a couple days' worth of scanning, and I could reduce your entire library down to a searchable database. What do you say? Your back will thank me for it. Your staff too, come to think of it."

Willa finished arranging another shelf of books before turning. "It's not the books themselves that are worth anything. It's the aura that they lend the firm. Besides, conversion would take too long and would distract us from our clients."

"Who are paying for the space to put up a solid wall of books?"

"Exactly. People expect something from a law firm. Especially one with our name on the door."

"Fine, whatever. How many more trips do you need?"

"Just one. Actually, two."

"If you let me carry a box, I'll buy dinner."

"Charlie. I'll let you carry a box. We split dinner."

"Whatever gets us out of here faster."

They made their way down to the parking structure, and emptied Willa's car while debating the merits of different nearby restaurants.

"Let's just go to Meryton; at least we know we'll be able to get a table," Willa suggested over her two boxes as they walked back to the elevator.

"Or, we can grab something at Gardiner's and just eat it at home."

"Or we could eat at Meryton and not have to clean - God!" Her box collided with someone, just as she felt something very cold pour onto her suit. She looked down to see a Starbucks cup on the ground, and up to a very sheepish-looking man with a phone in his hand. Teenager really, he couldn't have been older than 19.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry about that. Uhm, I can't really offer anything to help you clean it off…" He trailed off just as two older men stepped out of the elevator.

"Kit, what'd you do?" One of them called.

"I didn't really do anything! We both ran into each other!" Kit turned. "I'm really sorry about the coffee and everything. Look, how about we carry your stuff for you, and we'll call it even? No harm, no foul?"

Charlie opened up her mouth to agree, but Willa cut her off. "No, it's quite fine. We don't need help carrying these."

"He's offering, you twit. And these books are freaking heavy. And the ones behind him are cute." Charlie hissed in her ear. "Let them do it."

One of the men not named Kit stretched out a hand to Charlie, who put her case down to shake it. Willa glared as they appeared to be taking a beat too long to let go.

"Jonathan Bennet. I'm really sorry about your friend's jacket. And my brother's inability to walk and text at the same time."

"Charlotte Bingley. Look, it's not a problem -" Charlie started laughing as he picked up her box before she was done talking. "All right then. Willa, just let them take yours too."

"Absolutely not." Willa walked towards the elevator and hit the up button with her elbow. "Coming Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged and made an apologetic face at Jonathan. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he grinned. "Lead the way."

Kit looked at the two of them, and seemed to make up his mind. "It's my problem; I should be helping," he pointed out to the remaining man while following his brother and Charlie.

The last man shook his head, adjusted his glasses, and followed after Kit. The elevator doors closed smoothly, and there was silence inside. Jonathan broke it.

"So what exactly's in here? Rocks?"

"Books," Charlie replied, smiling brightly. "Willa's got a lot of books because she thinks they lend her office a certain aura."

"Oh? And what aura is that?"

"I don't know; ask her. Willa, what sort of aura do they give?"

"One befitting a law firm," she replied flatly. Silence reigned again for a moment before someone spoke.

"I don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet. I'm Laurie Bennet, and my brother Kit is the walking coffee menace." He stretched out a hand.

She ignored it, and shifted the top box before nodding. "Wilhelmina Darcy."

The corner of his mouth twitched, as he used his outstretched hand to push up his glasses again.

Why were they even bothering to do this? Everything could have ended so simply if Charlie had just not let go of her stuff. Willa stared at the digital display of floors, willing it to go up faster.

By the time they finally reached the right floor, Charlie and Jonathan had been talking only with each other for several minutes. Willa couldn't tune them out, and so concentrated very hard on boring a hole into the stain on her suit jacket while shooting down Kit's offers to take 'at least one!' box several times. Screw dinner, all she wanted to do was get away from these exceedingly too friendly people. When the doors opened, she walked faster than the others in an effort to get away. After carefully placing her burden next to her desk, she took off the jacket to get a better look at the damage. Jonathan, in the meantime, set his box down, and quickly left the room. Willa hoped Charlie could just dispatch all three men quickly. She sighed at her jacket, mentally calculating how much it would be to dry clean before checking herself.

"Stop doing that," she muttered quietly. "It's not a big deal anymore."

"What isn't?" Charlie asked, as she slid back into the room.

"Nothing. Why do you suddenly look less tired?"

"Because Jon's asked me out to dinner."

"Already? And he's now Jon, and not Jonathan?"

"Well, he asked me to call him that. Anyways, he wanted to have dinner tonight, but I said that I already had plans with you. So we're going somewhere tomorrow. He said he'd call with the details."

"You've already exchanged phone numbers?" Willa raised an eyebrow. "You've known the man for less than 15 minutes. He could be gay. He could be a serial killer. He could be an industry spy."

"So? Did you look at his face? And what are the odds of any of those being true?"

"Gay? 1 in 20 in this city."

"Plus, the way he took my box when I set it down was just too cute." Charlie ignored the statistic and smiled while remembering the box incident. She added, "His brother's pretty attractive too. Not the blonde one, too young. Laurie, was it?"

The second eyebrow went up. "Skinny brunettes are your thing dear, not mine."

"So? Who knows? Tastes can change."

"Mine rarely do. Besides, which of us has time to date right now?" Willa gestured at the space outside her door. "You want more developers and someone to deal with your client-side issues. I need to keep my freakishly over-demanding clients happy."

"And maybe we also need to get dinner with people who aren't clients, investors, or each other at some point."

"Whatever. Have fun with your pretty new suitor."

"His brother's also pretty, you know," Charlie sang as she pulled Willa towards the door.

"Not as pretty as the one you've managed to find."

"Mark my words dearie, you and Laurie Bennet are going to get married and have beautiful pretty children who read too much and walk around carrying too many books."

Willa snorted as she locked her office. "Like hell we are."

* * *

Author's note: Thanks and credit to LBD for a certain idea about gay serial killers. Please continue to review and give feedback! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Failure to Launch

Good conversation is surely the first step to finding love. If one is incapable of sustaining good conversation, then perhaps attempts to find love should be postponed, or forgo entertaining the venture altogether.

* * *

Charlie deftly hailed a cab, chatting on her cell phone all the while. "What? Great! Yeah, you should definitely visit. No, of course I have enough room in my apartment." She motioned for Willa to get in before her. "Come over; the city's great! Yep, talk to you soon!"

Willa practically dragged her into the cab when she hung up. She poked her friend. "Why the hell would you invite Carter to the city? He makes me look like a goddamn woman of the people, or something like that."

"The Roma, please." Charlie turned away from the driver and eyed Willa. "So? He's still my brother, and I'm of the firm opinion that someday he'll learn to deal with people better. I mean, he can't always act that way for the rest of his life. So preferably before somebody plants a hand into his face."

"That someone being me. And how does his visiting fit into your glorious picture of his future?"

"Oh I don't know. It might remind him of his brotherly duties and all that. Also, if Jon and I are a thing by that time, it might not be a bad idea for them to meet."

"Incidentally, how was your date? I assume it went well, if you invited him to the launch."

"I haven't decided if I'd call it a date yet. We had dinner at the tiny little restaurant with the best Indian food, and we just talked a lot. I told him about my work and stuff, and how we ended up in Netherfield Park, and he told me about his family and his art."

"He's an artist?"

"No, it's a hobby, but he's really passionate about it. He does a lot of photography. And did you know that he comes from a family of five brothers? We've only met three of them!"

"Jesus, you mean there are more of those people? With their coffee and their excessive friendliness?"

"Apparently, yeah. But here's the real kicker. You know how my parents are breathing down my neck to get married and all?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, apparently their father's like that. Can you even imagine?"

"Wow. No, quite frankly, I can't."

"Exactly. Oh, here we are." Charlie paid the driver as Willa looked up at the Gothic facade of the building they were about to enter. She had scouted out the building a few months back, dragging a reluctant Charlie with her as they planned the launch party for Charlie's new software, SandBath, backed by the generous funds of Hurst Capital Ventures. At the time, they'd both been frazzled beyond recognition, Charlie from rounds of presentations and sells to different investors, and she from weeks of contract drafting and negotiation. Willa could only hope that she'd spent enough time on the planning stages to pull this off. She certainly wanted to cast her friend in the best light possible.

"You ready?" Willa asked, watching her friend tug nervously at a stray lock of auburn hair. "Prepared to make speeches, shake hands, and kiss babies?"

"Yes to the first two. As for babies, well, I'm tasking you with deflecting them away from me. You can kiss babies." Charlie began walking up to the revolving door.

"I'd scare babies."

"Nonsense. How else will you raise your lovely bookish children with Laurie Bennet?"

Willa rolled her eyes and made to turn the door. "In the alternate universe where I marry that man and have his children, he'd be named Jason and I'd be pulling a Medea."

"How morbid. You do know he's coming tonight?"

"What, as his brother's date?"

"Ha, no. He works at one of the universities in town, and I think they'll be one of the first places to use SandBath, so he was actually invited before we even ran into them. Jon's the new addition."

"Any other brothers I should worry about? Perhaps the youngest, who's been sent as an errand boy? Or Kit, who's employed a barista?"

"No others. And really Willa, they're not that bad."

"Charlie, you think rainbows come out of Jon's mouth whenever he talks. Then again, with you, he probably is spewing rainbows."

"Nevertheless, I'm quite certain they're good guys. Look at how they offered to help that day."

"You mean, look at how they interefered that day in something which didn't require additional help? Charlie. Date Jon all you want. He seems all right. But I'm going to try to steer clear of the rest of the clan if it's all the same to you."

Charlie sighed. They'd reached the main lounge area where the band was getting set up. She set her purse on the bar and motioned to the bartender. "A shot of whiskey straight, please."

"Alcohol before public speaking?"

"I need something to steel the nerves before kissing babies."

"And you think anyone's going to hand you a baby while you smell like liquour?

"You can take the babies then. And Willa?"

"Charlie?"

"Be civil to Jon, and his brother? Especially his brother?"

"You want me to drag what's-his-face away so you can spend time with Jon. At your own launch party, where you'll be too busy to know your own name."

"Jon can remind me. C'mon Wills; we've only been able to get one date in between his schedule and mine. Please? As my bestest and most wonderful friend?"

"Fine. But, you will swear to keep Carter away from me when he's visiting. At least when he's being obnoxious. Which, let's face it, is the vast majority of the time. I reserve the right to leave whenever I want when he's here."

"Fine, fine, fine. Oh, look. People."

As guests started trickling in, Charlie went into a frenzy of greeting and hosting. Willa stayed by the bar for the most part, watching her friend navigate the crowd. Charlie was born to socialize; the woman needed human interaction like she needed oxygen. Willa wouldn't have minded being able to conduct all her business through email. Even business presentations were fine, but small talk practically made her nauseous. Charlie possessed a natural ability to make people feel at ease, which was probably why they were such good friends. Willa kept Charlie grounded; Charlie kept Willa sane. All in all, their friendship had survived undergrad, and grad school on opposite ends of the country before ending up in the same city again. She was unwilling to let Charlie go, and didn't resist the temptation to groan when the Bennet brothers walked in. Jon scanned over the crowd, looking for Charlie, and made a beeline for her when he saw her. Laurie seemed like he was going to follow, but appeared to think better of it, and headed towards the SandBath table. Willa picked up her sparkling water and skirted around the outskirts of the room to join him.

Wanda Collins, her uncle's new favourite, intercepted her before she could reach her destination. "Ms. Darcy! Why, it's such a pleasure to meet you again."

"Likewise Ms. Collins. If you'll excuse me -"

"I wasn't sure if you would show up. I mean, Mr. de Bourgh may have mentioned something of the matter, but he of course, is too busy to make an appearance and I wasn't entirely certain if you would be as well. Clearly you are not; though, few people could probably be as busy as Mr. de Bourgh is. Are you aware, surely as his niece you must be …"

"Ms. Collins. My uncle does not keep me particularly well-informed about his affairs, as I have informed you previously. I could not converse particularly well with you about anything he does. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet someone."

"Have you previously been introduced to this person? I know many of the people here; I'd like to think of myself as fairly well-connected now, thanks to Mr. de Bourgh's network."

"I think I'll be quite fine, thank you Ms. Collins. Excuse me." She side-stepped Collins and continued towards the table. Laurie Bennet had apparently disappeared though, and she glanced around, searching for him. As she saw Collins approach again, she hurriedly backed away in the direction of a dark corner, and hit a wall. A wall which spoke.

"Do you make it a habit to run into people, Darcy?"

She turned and gazed up at a pair of grey eyes in horror.

"First Kit, and now me. Is it a habit then? Or just some particularly odd act of fate?" Laurie asked from above her head.

"I, uh, I," Willa stuttered. "I apologize. And no, it's not a habit." She paused and stepped back, thinking of what to say. "Sorry, I was just trying to get out of someone's way."

"Wanda Collins? Entirely understandable."

"Yes." She frowned. "Did you just call me Darcy?"

"Wilhelmina's a bit of a mouthful, isn't it? And I'm not exactly in a position to call you Willa. I don't suppose you even remember my name."

He'd made a good choice in using Darcy, though he wouldn't know it, she thought. "Laurie Bennet. And Darcy's fine."

"I see. I assume you're here as Charlie's friend?"

"Her legal counsel actually. And as, uh, one of the m-major owners in the company."

"So not as her friend? Not going to offer moral support?"

"Uhm, no. It's a launch party. I'm here in official capacity." She could have kicked herself after uttering that.

"I see," he said in a tone that spoke the opposite. They were both silent afterwards, having apparently run out of things to say.

She decided to cut her loses for the night. "Sorry, duty calls." She walked quickly away from him, mentally berating herself for failing to maintain conversation. And damn Bennet for making her stutter. She hadn't done that in years. Surely, that was what had thrown her off - first walking into him, and then actually reverting back to old habits. She thought she'd passed that stage back in high school, but apparently it was back. Willa saw Jonathan step towards the bar, and walked towards him, knowing Charlie probably wasn't very far behind. She spotted her friend, and beckoned her over.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry; I just can't. I take it all back; I'll even deal with Carter."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"He just puts me off, Charlie. I just cannot deal with Laurie Bennet; he just _puts me off_. Look, I'll -" She cut herself off as she saw Jon hand a drink to the man in question. "Shit."

* * *

The rest of the night passed quickly after that. Willa was quite certain Laurie had heard her, but resigned herself to her fate, figuring that avoiding him would be much easier if he was doing the same for her. She socialized with potential business partners and clients as courtesy demanded, but tried to keep interaction to a minimum. As the party wound down, she found herself alone at the bar for the first time in several hours.

"Another bottle, please." The bartender nodded, having long memorized her Perrier order earlier. As she opened up what had to be her fifth bottle, Charlie finally finished up with saying goodbye to her guests and receiving their congratulations.

"Congratulations. Ready to go?" Willa raised her bottle in Charlie's direction.

"Yeah. Let's go home."

As they both madly tried to hail a taxi, Charlie started laughing maniacally.

"Do you need a sedative?" Willa asked nervously.

"No, no," Charlie gasped.

"Do you want a doctor?"

"No, it's just … there weren't any babies!"

"So?"

"There were plenty of 'babes'," Charlie practically doubled up while making air quotes, forgetting to keep hailing cabs. "But you didn't kiss one!"

A taxi finally stopped as Willa tried to figure out whether her friend had truly gone insane from the coding. "Charlie. Shut up and get in."

* * *

Author's note: Hey, I'm still alive! Sorry everyone; finals and moving combined to make my life something of a hell. But I'm back(!) and ready to write, so updates should be fairly regular for a while. :) Please continue to review and offer your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Tea for Two

Friendship can be found in the oddest of places, between the most unlikely of people. It can develop, for instance, as the result of a tyrannical professor, and between his desperate students.

* * *

Charlie looked up from her computer momentarily at the plate that was being waved in front of her face.

"Sharing an office is probably the best idea you've ever had. At least I can see you to know you haven't dropped dead yet," Willa chided her. "Eat, stupid. You need something other than energy drinks."

"Says the woman who studied for the bar while working. Didn't you stay up for 72 hours straight right before or something? Took the test on 3 hours of sleep?" Charlie reached for the plate as Willa drew it back again.

"I never said I wasn't stupid. But generally, I'm pretty damn brilliant if I do say so myself."

"Feed me, oh brilliant one."

"Shut up; stand up and eat. Your back will be happier."

Charlie stood up and winced as she walked around the desk. Willa used the plate to push her out of her office and into the hallway towards the kitchenette. "Forks and knives are in the right-hand cabinet."

Charlie ignored the bar stool in favour of leaning against the counter, cutting into her food while Willa made a pot of coffee.

"How long have you been coding for?"

"Fourteen years, give or take a few months," Charlie said between mouthfuls.

"_Charlotte_."

"Twenty hours. It's not even that bad. Wait." Charlie stared at Willa for a moment before concluding, "You haven't left either."

"Course I have. I even changed outfits."

"Bullshit. You've switched to glasses, which means you've been wearing contacts for way too long." She filled a glass of water from the sink. "Also, that's definitely your 'pulling-an-all-nighter' outfit if ever I saw one."

"I haven't been working the whole time though. I talked to Georgie for a while too."

"Oooh, how is he? Still in Russia?"

"Yeah. Said something about how he's almost more used to being called Yuri now than George. And that he wanted to intensely to prepare for competitions next year. So he won't be home this summer, but I think he's coming back for Christmas. Anyways, Moscow's ten hours ahead of us, so I had a perfectly good reason to stay up."

"And it has nothing to do with your case for Fluka."

"I'm also going over the deposition for the case, yes. Just covering my bases. Still haven't been working as long as you have." She poured herself a cup of coffee. "Do you want any?"

"I'm switching to tea after this. I'm almost done anyways."

"We haven't done this in a while, have we?"

"What, pull batshit insane hours? Not together. Yeah, it has been a while."

"You remember those horrible psets we used to do for Goodwin?"

"The ones done at three in the morning? God, we hated his guts. His guts, the TA's guts." She paused, and added, "We did a lot at three in the morning then."

"And look where it's led us. Straight back into doing things at godforsaken hours of the night."

Charlie turned on the kettle, and finally sat on the bar stool. "I'd like to think it led us to a massive office in a downtown skyscraper. But y'know. That's just me."

"That and buying Pemberley back. Which was admittedly, very nice."

"Are you planning on visiting anytime soon?"

"Probably. When I have the time. Speaking of Goodwin, do you want to go back and take a look around sometime? Maybe take a day trip out?"

"Maybe. Let's hold off until we're done with our projects, yeah? I don't want to go and lose my momentum. And you probably want to wait until your case cools off."

"Yeah, that's not a problem. It'd be interesting to see some of the profs again. I should email Rasmussen. And catch up with Lee too."

"Oh I'm sure Lee will be ecstatic to see how you turned out. Didn't she always want you to go into research?"

"It's not like I'm that far removed from it." Willa flourished a hand at herself. "I represent the interests of those who do research."

Charlie laughed, and went to turn off the whistling kettle. She returned with tea in hand. "I propose a toast. To goddamn Goodwin and his goddamn psets. Without him, I wouldn't have met you, and we wouldn't be here planning a visit back."

Willa raised her lukewarm coffee. "To Goodwin. And to psets."

* * *

pset: abbreviation for problem sets commonly used in science and engineering courses. Can also be used as a verb.

Thank you everyone for reading! And sorry about the short update, but this chapter is more of an interlude than anything else. Please continue to give feedback! :)

Pengu.


End file.
